libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psammokinetic
Psammokinetics are ascetic kineticists who consider the harsh nature of burning deserts to be a tempering fire that can purify all their imperfections. Trained by desert dwarves, who also make up the majority of their numbers, these kineticists seek to master the powers of sand and wind while focusing on self-improvement. Alignment A psammokinetic kineticist must be lawful in alignment. If the psammokinetic ever becomes nonlawful, they cannot gain any additional levels with this archetype and lose access to the ki ''pool class feature granted by this archetype. Burning Winds (Su) A psammokinetic must select air as their elemental focus. In place of the air blast and electric blast normally granted to an aerokinetic, the psammokinetic gains a sand blast or sirocco blast. Except as noted below, sand blast functions as air blast, and sirocco blast functions as electric blast (including when determining what infusion wild talents the psammokinetic can use with each blast). The psammokinetic is also treated as having the fire element for the purposes of meeting the prerequisites for the cold adaptation, flame shield, heat adaptation, and heat wave utility wild talents and can take the glass cannon utility wild talent, treating it as air element and applying its effects to their sand blast in addition to the other kinetic blasts it can affect. A psammokinetic cannot take the chain, magnetic infusion, or thundering infusion wild talents or the aerial adaptation or celerity utility wild talents. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose air as their primary element. Ki ''Pool (Su) At 3rd level, a psammokinetic gains a pool of ki ''points, supernatural energy they can use to accomplish amazing feats. The number of points in a psammokinetic’s ki pool is equal to half their kineticist level plus their Constitution modifier. As long as they have at least 1 point in their ''ki ''pool, they gain a +1 bonus on damage rolls with kinetic blasts. This bonus increases by 1 for every 3 kineticist levels they have. At 7th level, as long as they have at least 1 point in their ''ki ''pool, their sand blast is treated as cold iron for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction (regardless of what infusion it is used with). At 10th level, their sand blast is treated as a lawful weapon, and at 16th level, their sand blast is treated as adamantine for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and bypassing hardness. The kinetic blade infusion does not add the bonus damage from this ability. By spending 1 point from their ''ki ''pool as a swift action, a psammokinetic can do one of the following: Double their bonus (if any) on damage rolls for having at least 1 point in their ''ki ''pool, and gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls with their kinetic blasts. This bonus on attack rolls increases by 1 for every 3 kineticist levels they have. This effect remains for 1d4 rounds. Gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC for 1 round. Increase their base speed by 20 feet for 1 round. The ''ki ''pool is replenished each morning after 8 hours of rest or meditation; these hours do not need to be consecutive. If the psammokinetic has levels in another class that grants points to a pool of ''ki ''points, their psammokinetic levels stack with the levels of that class to determine the total number of ''ki ''points in the combined pool, but only one ability score modifier is added to the total. The choice of which score to use is made when the second class ability is gained, and once made, the choice cannot be changed. The psammokinetic can use ''ki ''points from this pool to power the abilities of every class they have that grants a ''ki ''pool. This replaces elemental overflow. Sand Element (Su) At 7th level a psammokinetic must select the earth element as their expanded element. They treat their kineticist level as 2 levels lower (rather than 4 levels lower) for the purpose of determining which wild talents they can learn from the earth element. At 15th level, the psammokinetic must choose to expand their mastery of the air element as their expanded element. This alters expanded element. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter expanded element so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose earth as their first expanded element and air as their second expanded element. =Unique Wild Talents= Psammokinetics may learn the following unique wild talents: Sand Blast '''Element(s) '''air; '''Type '''simple blast (Sp); '''Level '--; 'Burn '''0; '''Aura '''conjuration (creation) earth '''Blast Type '''physical; '''Damage '''slashing You slice at a single foe with a stream of sand. Sirocco Blast '''Element(s) '''air; '''Type '''simple blast (Sp); '''Level '--; '''Burn '''0; '''Aura '''evocation fire '''Blast Type '''energy; '''Damage '''fire You shoot a wave of superheated air to burn a single foe. =Unique Feats= Psammokinetics may learn the following unique feat: Sand Stormer